


Down the Road

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner gives Kira a ride to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Road

"We're late," Kira observed, as the Mustang tore down the road.

"Bite me," snapped Conner.

Her eyes widened, but her reaction was to slide some acid into her tone. "Well, someone's just a barrel of sunshine this morning."

He relaxed. "Sorry. It's early, is all."

"Yeah, well, no need to bite my head off, Conner. It's Wednesday. Don't push your luck."

"Hey," he said softly, poking her arm in a friendly gesture. "I said I was sorry." Suddenly he slowed the car. "Hey, that looks like Devin." Sure enough, Cassidy's lackey was walking to school by himself.

"His scooter must be in the shop," Kira observed, rolling down the window. "Devin, need a ride?"

Devin looked up, relief lighting his face. "Sure, that'd be great, thanks." Kira popped the door open and leaned the seat forward so he could climb in the back.

"So, dude, what's up?" asked Conner as he started down the road again.

"Not much. Cassidy had something to do this morning before school, and my scooter has been acting up again, so..." he shrugged. "Hey, don't you guys usually ride with Ethan?"

"Ethan got a ride with his mom today," said Conner. "Does every Wednesday."

Kira coughed slightly, her cheeks going red, and she looked out the window. Conner smirked to himself, but if Devin noticed anything unusual, he said nothing about it.

Conner swung up to the front door of the school. "You're gonna be late for homeroom," he said.

Devin got out of the car. "You're not coming?" he asked.

"Gotta park the car," said Conner cheerfully. "See ya later, Devin!"

Conner pulled away before Devin could ask why Kira had to go with him to park the car. But he was late for homeroom, and ran up the stairs.

Conner pulled into his usual space. "We're really going to be late now," Kira complained.

"Hey, you could've gotten out with Devin," Conner said, stilling the engine. He ran a hand through his hair, causing it to flop about, and laughed. Kira rolled her eyes, and leaned over in her seat to meet him in the middle, where their lips touched playfully before the tender moment passed in favor of arduous fervor.

They were interrupted not soon after by the harsh tones of the homeroom bell, then the late bell. Kira groaned and pulled back. "I told you we were late. Dr. O will freak."

"Let him freak," Conner said, pouting as he pulled her closer. She smacked his arm. "Conner!"

"What! Last time I was really late for homeroom, I got saddled with detention. Last time I got detention, I met you." He grinned and kissed her again.

"Conner," said Kira warningly, but she was smiling.

Minutes later, they were ducking sheepishly into the science room. "Conner, Kira," said Dr. O. "Is it Wednesday again?"


End file.
